


The first time

by PinkFFF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, peter/tony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFFF/pseuds/PinkFFF
Summary: 大概是一个第一次的小处男故事…





	The first time

这一切都太过了！这个小高中生乖乖的脱了裤子之后，只得羞愧又渴望的看着他成熟英俊的男朋友给自己做扩张润滑。他的目光飘忽不定，但大致来讲随着这样的路程：从斯塔克的漂亮的眼睛开始，慢慢下滑，经过他上下起伏的喉结和在空气中慢慢颤着挺立的乳尖，到锻炼得当的肌肉和可爱的肚脐，最后目光顺着那半硬的阴茎，流连到后面困难吞咽着两根手指的漂亮肉穴。

他知道自己不是个称职的男朋友，可他才十六岁，理所应当的不知道这种同性之间该怎么做爱。他连恋爱经历都没有，漂亮女生的手都没摸过，搭讪女孩子们都会紧张到结巴——就这么个恋爱小笨蛋，第一次和男朋友约会就经历这么香艳的场面。成熟男士的身上还散发着古龙水的香气，彼得小可怜却只有梅强硬灌到他嘴里的牛奶泡早餐麦片的味道。他羞耻的要命，脸上的温度越来越高，越来越高，最后烧的他脑袋发晕，指甲快要抓破价值不菲的床单。

他不该来的。帕克先生在心里不断的懊恼着，后悔自己答应托尼的约会要求。他以为只是牵个手，或许去看新上映的电影，顶多也就是交换一个黏糊糊的舌吻，然后他乖乖回自己的小房间，靠手解决对斯塔克的生理幻想。他会想托尼漂亮又湿漉漉的眼睛，隐藏在西装三件套或工字背心下有些肉感的肌肉，以及挺翘的臀部。他天真的以为同性之间做爱就是靠夹紧的大腿和双手来互相解决，但事实并不是这样——今天托尼或许喝多了，他把彼得带回了自己的房间，闷声不响（但他确切的发出几声不明意味的呻吟，这让未经人事的彼得更硬了）的脱了自己的衣服，开始自己用手指半操半扩张似的玩弄自己的后穴。

那地方很漂亮，本来嫩红的肉壁随着斯塔克的抽插已经变得殷红，就像是花期将过的烂透的玫瑰花。他似乎戳到了自己的什么地方，呻吟随之变得高昂而充满情色意味。他的身体已经足够湿了，已经允许三根手指自由的在里面进出了。于是彼得发现托尼在看他两腿中间挺立的地方，并且缓慢的，用膝盖在床上爬行到他面前。

“你是块木头吗？”

他哼出有些不满的声音，接着扶着自己小男朋友的肩膀，借力坐上了他勃发的阴茎的顶端。这可不是正常的十六岁男孩该有的尺寸，在小彼得的对比下，他分量也不小的阴茎也有些黯然失色。或许这就是变异蜘蛛给他的馈赠，而他现在才十六岁，个子和阴茎都会长的更大。总有一天，这个青涩到说不出话的小男孩，会轻柔的搂住他的腰，主动将更大的阴茎送进他湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。年轻人总是有潜力——

糟糕了。在漂亮肉穴的奋力吞吐收缩下，彼得·帕克迎来了糟糕的第一次。他控制不住自己！他被突然咬紧的后穴和暖和的温度冲昏了头脑，一股脑的将浓稠的精液射给了托尼·斯塔克。器大活不好的小彼得傻在原地，他想跟托尼解释，告诉他自己并没有那么差劲，告诉他自己平时并不会这么可怜的早泄——这完全是第一次的原因！可他说不出来，话语哽咽在了嘴里，他只觉得丢人和更丢人。跟自己从小到大的偶像搞上了床，自己却不小心射给他了，射满了他的穴道，甚至自己都没全进去！他尝到眼泪进到他嘴里，他又恨不得从楼上跳下去。早泄已经够丢人了，还因为太丢人而哭了，这简直就是一百个，一千个丢人的乘方！

他看到托尼已经平复过来心情了。他迷人的男朋友正靠在他脖颈上，因为憋笑而全身发抖。这让他觉得太无地自容了，他想把托尼推下去，可自己的手抬到一半，又转过去把可怜的眼泪抹掉了。

彼得先生看到托尼的脑袋抬起来，像是往常一样，黏黏糊糊的献上他自己的唇舌。年长者的舌尖在他口腔里纠缠着，双手也拉着彼得的手，去抚摸自己的胸肌和乳尖。当接吻结束后，彼得总算止住了愚蠢且无意义的哭泣。他也不在抽搭了，只是睫毛上还亮晶晶的，充满惭愧的看着托尼。

他不知道自己这个湿漉漉的狗狗眼已经足够让托尼原谅他做的任何事了，任何事。

**Author's Note:**

> 被哄好的小虫要跟铁人爸爸证明自己的实力了！！


End file.
